Talk:Third Child
Sex? (Moved this here for neatness) It is purely a psychic connection. Alma always had an extremely strong mental connection with Beckett. At the end, when Alma takes his hand and put it on her obviously pregnant stomach, the game producers are clearly: a) setting up for a 3rd game in the series, and b) showing that Alma had no desire to kill Beckett all along. Alma realized that Beckett had the strongest potential for psychic connection so she conceived her 3rd "prototype" (also known as a child) with him. No physical sex occurred. We also have to consider the fact that Alma isn't really an ordinary woman, therefore we can't assume that it takes 9 months to give birth. This is all purely speculation of course. - ZyklonAssassin when beckett and alma have sex together, when it happen and how???????? it isnt exactly typical sex, towards the end i personally saw them struggling, not having actual sex, im positive that she forged a psycic connection with becket, thus the child was born.-antihero276 some of those sounds made are typical "sex sounds"Derekproxy 23:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) his pants were still on. i dont think it was regular sex. perhaps the child was concieved through psychic means.-antihero276 true but you don't really need take off your pants to have sex. the noises were all coming from Alma so it could have been just her enjoyment from psychic semi physiscal contact Derekproxy 13:43, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm with Derek on this. I mean, there isn't any proof of him being raped, but I fail to see how exactly she could get sperm psychically anyway. She might've just had the good manners to pull his pants back up or zip him up or whatever. > >; Snovah 18:32, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I didn't get it at all, but it makes sense. Really, I'd just say she just plain rapes him while he's trying to reactivate the Amplifier to kill her. It does make me wonder if she made that illusion, or was really just too powerful to be killed by Beckett, or what. Since I still don't get how he could reactivate it when he was, you know. Strapped down and getting raped. >.>; SNova 19:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) The next we see her, she is almost in her third trimester or somthing (not sure because I'm not a... babyologist). If she could be that far in, in a matter of minutes, I don't find a no contact, psycic rape to be impalusible. As for being in two places at once, I think that she has shown her, um, prowess at doing some seriously freaky shit. Big McLargeHuge 01:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Well, true, but I just have trouble believing it. The way she's acting when you momentarily come out of the illusions tend to infer that she's very much enjoying it. Or getting it from a brick, I'm really not entirely sure. <.<; And of course, now there's my theory about her using Stoke's body and how that could work into it. SNova 15:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Well mabey Alma had enough power to form a physical stae long enough to get pregant with Becket's child. Southparkdudez Baby's Sex where is it said that its a girl i don't see it in the Genevieve's report that i thought washer journal nore did i her it in gameDerekproxy 23:06, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Nowhere, but I'm hypothesizing. It's perfectly possible, and I think it'd be awesome. On that note, how are clones of Alma male? >.> SNova 23:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) it was chance that pointman and fettel were males. we shouldent be quessing its female. we have to wait and see.-antihero276 Except... they're clones. They're supposed to be female if Alma is the only person that they have genetic data from. Meaning that someone else is involved, or I'm missing something. SNova 12:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) they aren't clones they were just boys by chance becuase the sperm donors the three top execs including Harlen just so happened to carry the Y chromosome when i finish reading the origin file i'll add in Genevieves comments and modify the Origin page.Derekproxy 13:32, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Alright. And Derek, as a side note, try to remember to double-space, because Wiki-format sucks and it keeps putting your notes right next to mine. xD And, I suppose that explains the clone part. SNova 12:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC) allright guys, if alma have a third child there is nothing respect in the history line, because the two prototypes didnt have any father and now there is a father, nothing is holding right in the line. F.E.A.R. POINT MAN there was a father for the first two prototypes it was an unknown member of the Project origin team-derekproxy There wasn't a father for the 2 first prototypes, there were only sample from someone dna. F.E.A.R. Point Man :The child's voice can be heard saying 'Mommy' and it's very clearly a female voice, probably from teh same voice actress for the young Alma. AlessaGillespie 06:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) You can tell the gender of an infant, just by it's voice? You have got to be fucking kidding. There is no concrete proof. Baby's gender stays unknown. Big McLargeHuge ::Wow, you're.... polite. Maybe there was a better way to make your point? AlessaGillespie 05:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) No. You cannot prove it. I cannot disprove it. So logically, Captain, it must remain anonymous. Big McLargeHuge 05:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with McLargeHuge because the baby is not real you cannot say what gender it is guss you'll just have to weight for F.3.A.R to come out Worldwarz2 Man this thread is rife with mispellings, poor punctuation, and swear words... oh well, thats internet for you! Anyway, the baby's gender is still unknown - you cannot discern gender via the voice at the end of FEAR 2 because children's voices are basically similar - all high pitched. I have yet to see a boy who sounds like Barry White as an infant (that would be both scary and kinda funny.) The game offers no explanation or hint at the child's gender - perhaps an intentional thing on the developer's part, although it may also be attributed to them just not caring. Even during Paxton's ending, he simply refers to the child as 'it' instead of 'him' or 'her', removing a genderal specific situation. It's possibly an attempt to keep some mystery in the game. I don't know if they will make a sequel or not, but I imagine if a F.E.A.R 4 ever pops up, we'll discover the baby's gender, as well as the fates of Pointman and Paxton. Destroy World? Uh, can we get a picture or a scan of the guide saying that? I personally don't have one, but I'd just like to make sure that you're right and not BSing. It doesn't seem like something a Guide Book would say, but I haven't used any in a while so... Thanks, if you do. Also, I didn't think the whole "mother of the Apocalypse" thing was literal. xD SNova 11:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) may be but it matches up now I'm sure of that and that the Point man who's name is super secret is our last hope XD.Derekproxy Rename? The baby's technically not a prototype. Radioactive Zombie 04:19, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing, but for some reason, everyone seems to assume this is a third prototype. I mean, I get part of the reason, but just because Alma conceives a child doesn't make it a prototype. On the other hand, I can't think of a better name for the moment. SNova 13:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Well, technically children conceived out of wedlock are called a 'love child' or a bastard if its male, I don't think theres really that many alternatives. Prototype while misleading and inaccurate sounds a lot better then Alma's bastard child or Alma's love child. And obviously Alma doesn't love Becket so even if you wanted to make an argument for that it be moot. So we could say Alma's Progeny or something like that but as I said Prototype sounds more appealing even if its not exactly true. Hope you guys don't mind me posting here but I figured I'd put my two cents in. --Dante Mandeville 17:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Dante the last thing i want in a FPS wiki is love child or bastard hell techicaly the first two are bastards as they have a few posible sperm donor/father people we need to maintain a more technical status and not what would seem apealing for a woman's opinion. Call it a child not thing christ sake its a damned FPS horror game this thing is the end of the world. (note I'm not calling any one a woman)Derekproxy 01:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well, like I said, I agree that there's nothing better we can call it until it's born and named. There's not really much of a point to arguing about it. I say we just consider "third prototype" a placeholder until then. I have to say though, I see nothing wrong with a bastard child in an FPS. Especially if that FPS is F.E.A.R.. <.< SNova 14:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well its a slippery slope to love child that i'm more worried about because if we call it a bastard I'm sure someone will want to use a less derogatory term as description. Thats all i'm trying to sayDerekproxy 16:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hey made an account this time guys XP, alright now I'm cooking with fire. And I agree with Derek, knowing how PC everyone is we'd start getting requests to change it from bastard to something more 'sensitive' or P.C. So the best bet is to leave it as is. The only other Alternative would be Alma's Third Child, but that doesn't really have the same impact as prototype and I personally think it kind of detracts from the article a little. Then again thats mostly and opinion but I say leave well enough alone. --Dante Mandeville 17:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) What the..... Sex? alma is ugly and also just before you fight the guy who really wants to have alma she turns old i mean what the f..k!!!!!.--Flaming skull of heaven 15:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Well it wasn't concentualDerekproxy 21:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I remember i watched my dad play this game. i thought it was awesome... but i was way to scared to play it. then, when you were strapped into the chair, i looked away and told my dad 2 tell me what was happening. "Um... she's just standing there and..." my parents are divorced so i didn't watch all of the game because i was at my mom's half the time: "EWW!!! She's kissing me!!!" "Maybe she's trying to suck ur brain out or something!?" well... when he beat the game, i learned she hadn't been trying suck ur brains out. we just looked at each other shocked.Avinator5712 03:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) F.E.A.R. 3? The 3rd Prototype has lead to F.E.A.R. 3, which WILL be out sometime in 2010.--Project Harbinger 10:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) One, how do you know that? Don't play with my emotions. Two, I sincerely doubt that, F.E.A.R. 2 was just released in 2009; releasing a sequel just a year later is something you can only do when you make minimal changes from the previous game (see also: Left 4 Dead 2). Snovah 03:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Name? How did we come up with the name 3rd Prototype?--User:RedemptionUltima 02:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean you? Or did you create this space?-- 13:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) People just came up with this because Paxton Fettel was a clone son (or second prototype) and they assumed the baby would be the third clone prototype. But how could it be a clone if it was actually conceived by Becket? This discussion is just basically a short version of section 4.Project Harbinger 16:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Aaaand they didn't release a name. I suggest it to be called "3rd Child" instead. Or something on that line. Keimeii~ 06:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It's future I should also note that it's not completely clear that Point Man killed it. Because as he was to shoot the baby, he stopped and considered, then he instead received the delivered baby by Alma. Keimei~ 19:35, June 22, 2011 I think, based on Paxton's words in his ending, it is safe to assume the Point Man was going to raise the child instead. Status Why does the status say killed or absorbed it lives in every ending so it should be changed to Alive. A character from another franchise? I now this may be impossible but it may be possible that its another character from an franchise set in a time after the F.E.A.R. series ends.